Darkness Exists Within all our Hearts
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: Many worlds have been over come by darkness, and yet even more worlds are being purified even as I speak. Even as I fight to free my friends. And yet, I feel…strange…Why? Full Sumary inside.


Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Well here it is! My first Kingdom Hearts story without any crossovers! This story takes place after meeting Cloud and before Sephiroth is defeated. Sora has obtained the Anti-form but does not know about it yet. I know that I may be changing the plot more than I should, but I need to in order to right the story, so don't get angry at me!

Full Summary: Many worlds have been over come by darkness, and yet even more worlds are being purified even as I speak. Even as I fight to free my friends. And yet, I feel…strange…Why? Why do I feel like I am killing my own kind? The Keyblade chose me too rid the worlds of darkness, the creatures called Heartless, using the power of the light. And yet…sometimes…it feels like I am too being harmed by the light of the Keyblade. Why? I…I don't know… I don't know anything anymore…but my name…My name is…Sora.

**Chapter 1**

**Kairi's POV**

"Sora, behind you!" I yelled desperately as I watched my best friend fighting the creatures called Heartless.

The Neoshadow that Sora was currently fighting had snuck behind the brunette and would have run its claws through him if I had not warned him. He swung the Keyblade around, nailing the Heartless right in the chest.

The Heartless shrieked in pain before disintegrating into shadow. I was about to run towards Sora but strong built arms grabbed me and tugged me back.

And at a good time, because another Neoshadow appeared in front of me. It lunged at me and I screamed in fright, stopping abruptly as a familiar Keyblade entered my vision and sliced the Heartless clean in two.

"You should be more careful, Kairi!" shouted Riku as he stepped in front of me to fight the Shadows that had popped up from the ground.

"Sorry…" I said quietly, and then snapped to attention as I heard Sora scream. 'Sora!'

I ran towards the area were the cry had come from, completely ignoring Riku's shouts, telling me to come back.

I kept on running, and when I turned the corner, I was frozen in my tracks, my ocean blue eyes widening in terror.

**Riku's POV**

'Why can't you just listen for once, Kairi!' I thought in annoyance as I spotted Kairi running away towards were the scream had come from.

I opened my mouth, about to yell for her to come back when the smell of darkness filled my senses. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, then, noticing that the smell was coming from were Kairi had ran, I made a full on sprint towards that area.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Kairi, her bright blue eyes widened in fright. She was so still; you could have mistaken her for being a statue if not for the jagged breaths that left her.

I followed her eyes towards a black and dark blue figure that was slicing the Heartless to pieces with little effort.

Then I recognized the mop of spiky hair, and the world came crashing down around me.

"S-Sora?" I whispered, my voice breaking slightly.

Bright, round, neon yellow eyes turned towards me at the name, head cocking slightly to the side. So much like a Heartless. The movement sickened me.

Sora had changed, by a lot. His skin was pitch black and the only recognizable feature was his spiky hair and clothing. But those had changed to.

His cloths were black with dark blue lining and his hair had to turned inky black. He was crawling along the ground on four legs like an animal, leaping and tearing with dagger sharp claws at the Heartless, every once and a while sprinting on two feet and leaping into the air to glide, leaving swirls of darkness in his wake.

"Kairi…did you see what happened to…make Sora…like this?" I asked the red-head, who in return nodded her head slightly.

"He was trying to use on of his Drive-Forms…and then…he just…changed." She whispered, watching as the dark Sora tore savagely at the Heartless. Riku turned to look at Sora.

It didn't feel right; seeing a Heartless destroy its own kind. And yet, maybe, the darkness hadn't completely taken over his heart, so he was able to control himself to some extent, enough control to feel hate to destroy the Heartless.

He dashed around, lashing out and letting out an in-human shriek whenever one of the Heartless had managed to pass him and crawl towards us.

Then I would kill the creature, and Sora would stop screaming in that blood-curling sound that sent fear coursing through my veins and shivers down my spine, and went back to destroying the Heartless.

Five, four, three, two, one…gone. All the Heartless were gone, either scared away by the rampaging darkness-consumed Sora or had fallen to the black lethal claws of the Heartless-like creature.

Sora stood up completely, twitching slightly and turning his head around, looking for more Heartless. Then he suddenly turned around and ran on all fours toward us.

I shoved Kairi behind me, shielding her, and then held out my Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, in front of me, just in case the Sora-like Heartless attacked.

To my utter surprise, it ran right through me and pounced on Kairi, who in turn screamed in fright. I whirled around, swinging my Keyblade only to have it blocked by very familiar Keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

I strained against the strength, and then heard a very startled and exhausted voice.

"Riku? What are you doing? Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked. My green/blue eyes widened. He didn't know? He had just killed an army of Heartless and then pounced on Kairi, and he didn't remember?

What in the name of Darkness is going on here?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: There ya go, the first chapter done and finished. Ill try to update this story and my other stories soon, but you HAVE TO LEAVE REVIEWS! I CANT CONTINUE MY STORIES IF YOU DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS WITH IDEA'S! SO LEAVE A FEW, WILL YA?

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


End file.
